MrPillsbury
by Yuuki-Phantom
Summary: Une petite histoire entre Cloud et Zack. Que se passerait-il si Midgar serait prit d'assaut par des Ours géant ?


Il était une fois, un petit bonhomme Pillsbury qui se promenait dans un champ. Zack arriva en courant et lui trancha la tête (c'était une mission de la Shinra ). Puis mit le tout dans un sac, il ne fallait pas faire de gaspillage, il apporterai le reste a Cloud.

Cloud attendais patiemment le retour du brun. Zack était son '' supérieur favori''. Et oui , Cloud était la pute de Zack. Quelques minutes plus tard, Zack arriva. Il rougit à la vue de cloud ¸ il était habiller de son petit short blanc, le préféré de Zack. Il fit cuire les restes du bonhomme Pillsbury et en offrit à Cloud. Celui-ci était ravi de ce sublime dîner... Zack lui et le bonhomme Pillsbury. Il décida donc d'entrer dans sa chambre tout en invitant Zack à le rejoindre... Cloud s'assit sur son lit puis tapota la place libre à coté de lui. Zack était vraiment content que ça se passe comme sa... Alors il s'assit à coter du blond, les restes de biscuits toujours entre les mains. Cloud pris une grande respiration, prit son courage à deux mains et prit la parole

- Zack... Tu sais j'aime vraiment être ta pute. Tu est le soleil de ma vie, mais j'aimerais vraiment que notre relation avance. Je ne veux plus être que ton jouet...

Zack, heureux d'être un soleil prit la parole sous un coup de tête:

- Cloud! Je t'aime! Enfuyons-nous dans la jungle! .

Son rêve s'était réalisé, pourtant Zack était sûr que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque. Il prit la main de Cloud, sortirent de la chambre, remettant leur '' occupations '' à plus tard. Cloud , confus par la dernière phrase de Zack, se mit a protester. Le brun mit sa main sur la bouche de Cloud et l'amena de force dans une piste de dance décorée en jungle. Zack et Cloud enfila leur patins et se mirent à danser le Stormride. À cet instant , la chanson qui passait était : I can walk on water I can fly, un gros hit de Basshunter, qui devint leur chanson préféré. Ils dansèrent lascivement pendant des heures et des heures... jusqu'a ce que Cloud tribuche sur la queue d'un loup qu'il avait invoqué quelque minutes plus tôt et se fracassa l'entre jambe contre un poteau.

- Cloud! Ho mon amour! Tu vas bien ?

Il répondit par un hochement de tête, pas très convainquant.

A cet instant même, un homme entra sur la piste. Il avait de long cheveux argenté, orné de ruban rose. Il s'approcha des deux amoureux.

- Bonjour Cloud, si tu est intéressé, viens nous rejoindre.

Puis il remit une carte a Cloud.

Cloud regarda la carte, pendant que Zack fusillait du regard le depart de l'homme aux rubans rose. Sur la carte était indiquer une adresse. Il decida donc de se rendre à l'endroit indiquer, en cachette bien sur, car Zack n'avait pas l'air très ravi de cette nouvelle.

La porte d'entré était ornée de néon rose et sur un écriteau, il était ecrit : XXX Heaven. Cloud était un peu gêné de devoir rentrer à l'intérieur. Il décida quand même d'entrer pour demander a l'homme aux rubans rose ce qu'il voulait de lui, même si maintenant il s'en doutait...

L'homme en question était assis sur une table et dévorait du regard un autre homme dansant sur la table en face de lui. Des mèches noirs lui cachait légèrement le visage. Il descendit de la table et se dirigea vers l'homme aux rubans rose. Il s'assit en face et lui dit:

- Bonjour fils, alors, aimé ma performance ?

Shephiroth lui glissa un 5 dollars dans son short moulanr , qui était son seul vêtement.

- Tu a été parfait!

Vincent, satisfait de cette réponse, détourna son regard vers le jeune homme blond qui les dévisageait depuis un moment déjà. Il s'approcha sensuellement de son fils, approcha lentement sa tête de la sienne et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Shephiroth, qui est l'homme blond au fond de la salle ?

Sephiroth incita Cloud à les rejoindre

- Vincent, je te présente Cloud

Le blond hocha timidement de la tête.

Les 3 hommes allèrent se choisir une table inoccupé et commencèrent à discuter.

- Alors, que me voulez vous ?

- Nous avons remarqués que vous avez beaucoup de potentiel et nous cherchons justement des jeunes hommes comme vous

Cloud réfléchi un instant. Le travail de Soldier était épuisant et il n'était pas du tout à la hauteur... Il pourrait simplement démissionner pour travailler ici. À vrai dire, l'endroit lui plaisait... Il donna donc une réponse positive à Sephiroth qui lui répondit:

- Bien. Dans ce cas, Vincent sera ton professeur. C'est lui le danseur le plus talentueux et le plus sexy... Ah que je suis fier d'être son fils

Cloud était satisfait de son nouveau travail, mais il s'inquiétait un peu pour Zack. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Le blond décida donc de lui cacher. Vincent le sortit de ses pensées et lui expliqua en quoi consistait son nouveau travail. En fait c'était assez simple, il ne devait que danser autour d'un poteau. Mais Vincent lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Il avait différentes techniques, il devait savoir comment charmer les clients pour pouvoir ramasser le plus d'argent.

Après plusieurs mois d'entrainement intensif , le premier jour de travail officiel pour Cloud arriva. Rien ne pouvait décrire le stress qu'il ressentait. Il monta timidement sur une table et débuta sa dance... Habiller d'un simple J-String, il tourna et tourna d'une manière endiablé autour du poteau. À la fin de son numéro, un homme l'interpella au fond de la salle. Il s'y rendit et aperçu un homme noir extrêmement bâti et musclé. L'homme noir lui déposa 10 $ dans son string et lui fit un regard pervers. Cloud le prit pour un compliment.

- Je m'appelle Barret et toi mon beau ?

Cloud lui dit son nom. Une discussion débuta entre les 2 hommes et Cloud se sentait légèrement rougir à la vue de tous ses muscles. Malgré tout, seul la force de Zack saurait le faire jouir à fond. Petit à petit, le silence s'installa. Barret profita de l'occasion pour l'inviter à prendre l'air. Cloud accepta pensant qu'il voulait juste faire connaissance. Ils se promenèrent dans les ruelles sombres. Cloud commença à avoir froid car il ne s'était pas habillé - il était toujours en String - Barret le remarqua.

- Tu as froid mon chou ?

Barret se rapprocha dangereusement du blond. Cloud commença à paniquer , mais il n'eut le temps de rien faire car l'homme noir lui fracassa la tête contre le mur derrière lui et ce fût le noir autour de lui.

- Tiens, maintenant tu n'as plus froid...

Barret en profita pour emmener Cloud, inconscient, dans une toilette publique. Cloud se réveilla après un moment et constata qu'il était habillé. Il était complètement désorienté, les mains attachés derrière son dos et pour finir il était assit sur une bolle. Barret commença par déshabiller Cloud. Il adorait voir ses victimes se débattent quand il leur enlevait leur vêtements , voilà pourquoi il l'avait rhabillé. Il lui enleva d'abord son chandail, Cloud commença a gesticuler dans tous les sens et a protester mais Barret n'en prenait pas compte. Ensuite il s'attaqua au mini short de Cloud... Celui-ci ce débattu encore plus sauvagement car il voulait garder les short que Zack aimait tant. Barret reçu un coup en plein ventre, ce qui le mit en colère. En retour il reçu une gifle au visage et il se mit à crier des insultes à son agresseur. Barret était satisfait, car il adorait entendre ces victimes crier. L'obsédé sortit un fouette de sa poche arrière et se mis a fouetter Cloud pour l'entendre crier encore plus. Ensuite il sortit un tournevis et lui enfonça dans son trou d'homme. Il se mit à tourner et a tourner comme si une vis était à l'intérieur. Cloud se mit à crier de douleur. Barret retira le tournevis et entra en lui et se déhancha jusqu'à ce que Cloud puisse ressentit du plaisir. Tout de même il cria haut et fort :

- Non! Ma virginité! Tu m'as déviergé! C'était Zack le seul et l'unique...

Bien évidemment, ces paroles étaient douces aux oreilles de Barret. Celui-ci donna son dernier coup de rein et se retira.

Le violeur se rhabilla de son short, prit de l'huile à massage qu'il gardait dans sa poche arrière pour des occasions comme celle-là. Il se huila le torse et sortit à l'extérieur. Un seul et unique lampadaire éclairait Barret. D'ici Cloud pouvait le voir, son torse luisait à la lumière artificielle.

- Je reviendrai

Soudain un coup de vent passa , ferment la porte laissant un Cloud apeuré. Sa première expérience était plutôt traumatisante ou plaisante...Faible et fatigué , il ferma lentement les yeux et s'endormi.

-Cloud que fais-tu là!

À l'entente de son nom, le blond se réveilla. Il se remémora la soirée d'hier. Il essaya de cacher sa nudité, mais en vint, il n'avait plus rien à se mettre. Même le short préféré de Zack était déchiré. Le blond se mit à pleurer, il se sentait souillé. Zack vint le prendre dans ses bras et remarqua qu'il avait plein de semence sur lui. Il regarda fixement Cloud dans les yeux. Le blond se rapprocha de l'oreille de Zack et lui dit:

- Lèche...

Zack commençait à être excité et la vue qu'il avait sur Cloud ne l'aidait pas. Il se sentait durcir. Il se rapprocha encore plus de Cloud et de mit à lécher la semence sur lui. Zack prit son visage entre ses mains et lui sourit tendrement. Il l'habilla avec son jeans et son t-shirt et lui prit la main pour partir... Faire ¨cela¨ avec lui maintenant ne lui plaisait pas. Cloud était beaucoup trop mélangé de toute manière.

Les amoureux se rendirent chez Zack. Comme il avait ''lavé'' Cloud , il ne prit pas de douche. Ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Zack. Celui-ci remarqua que les restes du bonhomme Pillsbury couvrait le sol. Avec une idée en tête, il demanda à Cloud s'il avait faim, il répondit oui. En fait les restes de biscuits s'étaient étendue sur le sol dût à la précipitation soudaine de Zack. Le blond se mit à 4 pattes sur le sol et se mit à manger les biscuits... Zack amusé par cette image, s'assit sur le dos de Cloud tout en lui claquant une fesse. Il émit une sorte de ''Ho Yeah'' Après que Cloud eût fini de ¨ passer l'aspirateur ¨ les 2 hommes allèrent se coucher.

Un bruit énorme réveilla Cloud et Zack. Toujours endormi, Zack se leva et regarda par la fenêtre pour trouver l'origine du bruit.

À l'extérieur , on pouvait voir d'énormes nounours rose qui étaient armés. L'un deux avait une clé , un autre tenait un livre. Tout les autres étaient équipés de cartes tranchantes et de Sitar. Les ours étaient en train de démolir la vile de Midgar. L'alarme sonna dans les bâtiments de la SHINRA. Tout les soldats étaient convoqué dans une grande salle. Lazard était debout devant la foule et prit la parole :

- Écoutez-moi tous! La ville est prit d'assaut par des ours géant. Nous devons les exterminer ,tous! Alors pas de compassion! Allez-y

Tous les SOLDIERS sortirent en trombe. A l'extérieur , c'était un champ de bataille, des villageois tentaient de défendre leur maison, mais en vain, les ours détruisaient tout sur leur passage.

Cloud n'étant plus dans les SOLDIERS, partit se réfugier dans le XXX Heaven pendant que Zack se battrai contre les ours. Cloud entra dans le bar, rien n'avait changé. Vincent dansait un peu plus loin, son fils toujours à ses cotés. Il se rendit dans la salle réservé aux employeurs tout en saluant ses collègues. Il s'habilla de son string préféré, couleur léopard, puis débuta son boulot.

Zack reçut une carte en plein visage. La douleur était insupportable. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'il massacrait les ours les un après les autres. Ceux armés de Sitar étaient les plus redoutable. Ils envoyaient des rayons lumineux en jouant de la musique. Zack abattu rapidement celui qu'il lui avait lancer une carte et se mit à la poursuite d'un autre, et d'un autre...

Pendant ce temps, Cloud dansait de manière enragé. Il était comme dans une transe et les clients n'avait de yeux que pour lui. Soudain un ours fît son apparition dans la boite de nuit. En fait, il avait démoli la moitié du bar en entrant. Son regard se dirigea droit sur le blond qui avait arrêter de danser. Tout autour de lui, les gens couraient ,essayant de s'enfuir tout en évitant l'ours. Même Sephiroth et Vincent avaient laisser tomber le bar pour allez se réfugier autre part. L'ours se rapprocha de Cloud, celui-ci essaya de se reculer mais buta contre le mur. L'ours prit délicatement Cloud dans ses mains, il devait le préserver en bon état pour leur chef. Il sortit donc du bar avant d'être attaqué par une quelquonque menace. Tous les ours repartirent d'où ils arrivèrent , avec eux, un pauvre Cloud affolé. Zack lui, couru dans sa chambre pour s'assurer que son blond se portait bien mais malheureusement, personne ne l'attendait cette fois-ci. Il alluma donc son cellulaire muni de son GPS. Et oui... Cloud était totalement à la merci de Zack quand il dormait. Alors Zack en a profiter pour lui rentrer un Puce GPS dans le conduit anal, car Cloud devenait de plus en plus absent et il s'inquiétait quand il n'était pas à ses cotés. Zack partit immédiatement à la recherche de son blond. Il déambulât des heures dans des ruelles pour finalement arriver dans un champ. Il fut surpris, car c'était ici que tout avait commencé, quand il avait tuer le bonhomme Pillsbury. Il décida de ne pas s'éterniser avec ses pensées et continua sa recherche. Il marcha jusqu'à une forêt et aperçus Cloud, ligoté par les pieds et les mains, après un arbre mais surtout, ce qu'il remarqua, était son string... Arrrgh. Zack se cacha derrière un arbre et écouta la conversation des ours :

- J'ai ramené le danseur

- Bien, Qu'il danse alors !

Cloud fut détaché et ce mit à danser autour d'un mini-arbre sans se poser de question. C'était son travail après tout! Après quelque minutes de dance endiablé, les ours se mirent à applaudir , très satisfait.

- Continue Danseur ! Clama le Roi Pillsbury

Alors Cloud continua a danser, pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du Roi.

Il essaya de grimper sur son ''poteau'', mais l'arbre se cassa en deux. Cloud tomba sur la tête alors Zack se précipita vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne se soit pas blessé. Zack se posait pleins de questions, Que fesait-il là , a danser autour de cet arbre et pourquoi était t'il un dieux du poteau ? Il décida de remettre ses questionnements pour plus tard. Le Roi Pillsbury envoya des gardes se saisir de lui et s'approcha pour lui dire :

- Ho toi ! Qui es tu donc, et que fait tu ici ?

- Je m'appelle Zack et je suis venu récupéré Cloud, lui répondit Zack, d'un ton confiant.

- Cloud dis tu ? Hé bien désormais il m'appartient ! Il deviendra mon danseur , comme vous avez tués le mien !

Zack se remémora l'assassina du bonhomme Pillsbury.

En fait, il avait tué son danseur et à voir sa tête le Roi ne l'avait pas bien pris. Le Roi fixa Zack un moment et lui ordonna de danser également. Zack protesta , contrairement a Cloud. Celui-ci lui fit des gros yeux et lui conseilla de danser pour éviter de se faire tuer. Le Roi lui lança donc un String en dentelle noir - Et oui, on voit légèrement a travers- Zack se déshabilla et enfila son ''uniforme de travail''. Il n'était pas très à l'aise, mais il fallait bien qu'il s'y fasse. Il regarda Cloud qui avait l'air décontracté. Le blond lui prit la main et se mit a danser en essayant de motiver Zack. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus vers lui , sensuellement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement collé a lui. Zack commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud. Après un moment, il se sentait plus à l'aise et n'avait plus besoin de l'aide de Cloud. Il se décolla donc de lui et fit un solo de la mort contre un mini-arbre. Le Roi Pillsbury, très impressionné ,se leva de son trône pour applaudir. C'est à ce moment que deux inconnus arrivèrent et plaqua le roi contre le sol et ouvrère sont ventre. Chacun d'eux prirent un cuillères, versèrent du lait dans son estomac et commencèrent à manger.

- Hum, j'adore le gout de ce Pillsbury , pas toi Andrew ?

- Oui, mais rien n'est mieux que le tien Jay...

Les deux hommes se mirent à s'embrasser sauvagement pendant que tout autour d'eux, les ours se mirent à applaudir. C'en était fini! Ils était tous enfin libre, ils décidèrent donc de se repartir une nouvelle vie dans la foret.

Pendant ce temps, Cloud et Zack avait arrêtés de danser et se rapprochèrent d'Andrew et Jay, qui était encore en train de s'embrasser a pleine bouche. Leur baiser terminé, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent de Cloud et de Zack.

Andrew pointa Zack du doigt avant de demander a Jay s'il pouvait se le faire. Jay acquiesça en lui répondant qu'il se ferait bien le blond, qui lui rappelait tant son Tran... Zack, à bouts de nerfs après cette rude journée prit sa Buster Sword et blessa mortellement les 2 hommes. Ces derniers, totalement excités de leur états, commencèrent a baiser sauvagement, se baignant dans leur propre sang. Cloud et Zack eux, était déjà repartit vers Midgar.

Devant la maison de Zack, Sephiroth et Vincent les attendait. Cloud fut surpris de les retrouver là , tandis que Zack était vraiment mécontent. Sephiroth se jeta dans les bras du blond, heureux de le retrouvé vivant. Cloud se laissa faire, ne voulant pas offenser son ancien patron. Cloud les invita donc a entrer dans la maison de Zack, pensant que sa ne dérangerait pas ce dernier. Cloud alla s'assoir sur le sofa et Sephiroth s'assit immédiatement à coté de lui. A coté n'était peut-être pas le mot juste car en fait, il était presque sur lui. Celui-ci lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille :

- Tu m'as manqué...

Cloud fut surpris, il ne savait pas que Sephiroth avait des vues sur lui. Mais ca ne lui déplaisait pas, il était plutôt belle homme... Zack, qui avait entendue sont chuchotement s'approcha de Sephiroth et le gifla de toute ses forces. Celui-ci sourit avant de lui demander de recommencer. Zack heureux de pouvoir recommencer le gifla une deuxieme fois et Sephiroth fit un cris orgasmique. Vincent, qui sortit des chiottes, entendue les cris. Il se dépêcha de se rendre au salon et vit son fils. Il cria immédiatement a Zack d'arrêter car son fils était Sado et Maso et que par dessus tout, il adorait être giflé. Sephiroth, maintenant trop excité pour s'arrêter poussa Zack et se positionna par dessus lui avant de l'embrasser comme une bete. Zack était surpris de la force de l'homme, il était incapable de bouger. Vincent lui cria d'arrêter de se débattre , qu'il ne rendait son fils plus excité. Vincent essaya de sortir Zack du pétrin et tirant son les cheveux argenté de son fils, mais sans succès. Cloud cria aussi le nom de Sephiroth mais sans succès également. Vincent et Cloud décidèrent donc d'unir leur force pour le calmer. Ils se mirent tous les deux a danser autour du poteau de pompier dans la chambre a Zack. Cloud et Vincent était le Duo parfait. Le mélange physique du bien et du mal... Sephiroth fut toute suite piégé et contempla le spectacle, ce qui laissa le temps a Zack de réagir. Il se releva, un peu sonné. Quand il vit Cloud et Vincent danser ensemble il fut sous le choc. Ils étaient tellement sexy... Les 2 hommes continuèrent de danser sensuellement, comme s'ils étaient en transe. En ce moment , Zack aurait vraiment voulu être le poteau. Il se leva et se déshabilla, il était maintenant uniquement vêtu de ses sous vêtement de dentelle noir. Il décida d'aller rejoindre Cloud et Vincent et se mit a danser, comme lui avais montrer les blond. Sephiroth, un peu jaloux du plaisir qu'ils pouvaient ressentir, se dévêtit également, gardant seulement son string rose, ornée de petite boucles.

Les quatre hommes dansèrent un long moment. Épuisé Cloud se laissa durement tomber sur le sol suivit par Zack tandis qui Vincent et Sephiroth allèrent s'assoir sur le divan. Tout les quatre étaient totalement mélangé. Le plaisir qu'ils avaient eu à danser ensemble était incroyable. Ils auraient voulu le refaire si leurs corps leur permettraient. Ils étaient bien ensemble. C'était ce qu'ils avaient réalisé pendant leur silence. Zack réalisa que Cloud avait l'air de bien connaitre Sephiroth et decida de poser la question qui tue :

- Cloud qui sont-ils pour toi ?

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Sephiroth vint lui couper la parole.

- Il était mon employé, un des meilleurs je dois dire, sans compter mon père bien sur. Mais maintenant, cela n'as plus d'importance car mon bar a été détruit par ces horribles ours.

- Cloud! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que travaillait dans un bar !

- Et bien, j'avais peur de ta réaction..

- Ha! C'est pour ça que tu es un dieu du poteau!

Cloud rougis à cette remarque et Zack vient le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Vincent fit de même avec son fils. La scène était émouvante. Sephiroth regarda son père dans yeux

- Tout ce que j'ai de besoin, c'est toi. Et Cloud et Zack

- Mon fils, je veux faire partie de ta vie plus qun simple père... Moi aussi Cloud et Zack m'attirent.

- Et si on faisaient un trip a 4 ? , lança Sephiroth

Des sourires pervèrent apparurent.

Sephiroth se mit à embrasser son père tandis que Cloud s'attaqua a Zack. L'ambiance devenait de plus en plus chaude. Cloud se mit par dessus Zack et se mit à embrasser son Zack a lui, qui se sentait durcir. Sephiroth délaissa son père pour se rapprocher de Zack et de lui défaire de son pantalon. Il lanca un cri de surprise quand il sentit son père entrer en lui. Sephiroth criai de douleur et de plaisir tout en commencent un mouvement de vas - et - viens sur l'entre jambe de Zack à laide de sa bouche. Zack plus excité que jamais en avait complètement oublié son blond. Il jouit dans la bouche de Sephiroth avant de décider que Cloud avait droit au plaisir aussi. Il fit basculer Cloud sur le dos avant de lui caresser le membre avec sa main. Il commença lentement et accéléra son mouvement. À la vue de son fils , la bouche dégoulinante de semence, Vincent accéléra aussi le mouvement jusqu'a son coup de rein final, qui lui retira un cris de jouissance. Les 4 hommes épuisé , s'écroulèrent au sol, satisfait de leur merveilleuse expérience. Il n'avaient jamais ressentie autant de plaisir.

A l'instant même , Zack eu une super idée. La semence qui coulait du manche de Cloud avait si délicieuse... Il avait qu'une envie, couper des bananes et de les trempés dans ce liquide qui était la preuve du bonheur de Cloud. Mais il devait faire attention a son régime et manger des bananes lui tomberait directe dans les fesses. C'est à ce moment que le héro J'y Résiste entre en scène.

- Hé ho Zack ! Tu ne devrai pas cédé, tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour ta ligne, prend donc des fraises.

Zack faisait face à un gros dilemme. Il n'aimait pas les fraises. Il n'adorait que les bananes... Après mainte réflexion, son choix était fait. Il allai réaliser un de ses plus grand fantasme. Que j'y Résiste aille se faire foutre !

Il partie en direction de la cuisine et coupa une banane avec sa Buster Sword. Il revient en toute vitesse en espèrent que la semence soit encore chaude, sinon il allait être obliger de la faire réchauffer au micro-onde. Par chance, elle était juste a point. Il prit donc morceaux pas morceaux et les trempa partout ou il y avait où la semence avait fait son chemin - ce qui nettoya parfaitement Cloud -

Il en partagea même avec Sephiroth et Vincent, qui voulaient aussi gouter Cloud. Ils allèrent se lover sur le sofa et se firent un câlin collectif.

Ils avaient vécue le plus beau jour de leurs vie.

THE END


End file.
